Forum talk:Vote! Song of the Month
If you have a topic for an upcoming song of the month vote, enter it here. Previous nominations can be viewed in the Archives: /2009/ • /2010/ • /2011/ • /2012/ • /2013/ • /2014/ Suggestion for next month Once "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne" airs, we can run "favorite votable song not in the countdown". (We can also run "favorite song from the countdown, but I'd wait on that because Summer Belongs to You was Featured Song back in April-May.) I'll add the list once the episode airs, and I'd suggest running it soon because it is a notable new episode. SunBeater3K =talk= 14:25, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Here are the two lists. Songs that did make the cut: *''Candace Party'' *''Come Home Perry'' *''I'm Me'' *''A-G-L-E-T'' *''City of Love'' *''Summer (Where Do We Begin?)'' *''Brand New Best Friend'' *''There's a Platypus Controlling Me'' *''Summer Belongs to You'' *''Everything's Better with Perry'' Songs that did not make the cut: *''Spa Day'' *''Not Knowing Where You're Going'' *''Gimme a Grade'' *''Carpe Diem'' *''Big Honkin' Hole in My Heart'' *''Aerial Area Rug'' SunBeater3K =talk= 02:13, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Used for January 2014 voting Songs sung by characters using voices that aren't theirs *''Truck Drivin' Girl'' *''Backyard Beach'' *''Ring of Fun'' *''Let's Go Digital'' *''Spa Day'' *''Backyard Hodge Podge'' *''The History of the Tri-State Area'' *''Haunted by You'' How's this? Fear Not! (talk) 17:43, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Cleaned up the links. Clever. SunBeater3K =talk= 20:50, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Used for February 2014 voting Stacy song Favorite song featuring or about Stacy? *''Disco Miniature Golfing Queen'' *''Little Brothers'' *''What Does He Want?'' *''You're Going Down'' *''Candace Party'' *''Meatloaf'' *''Mysterious Force'' *''Just the Two of Us'' SunBeater3K =talk= 04:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Used for March 2014 voting Favorite 80's or 80's style song poll? I think it'd be an awesome idea to have a poll of everyone's favorite song from P&F that's from the 80's like I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! or inspired by 80's music like Alien Heart. If someone could help me choose which ones, that'd be awesome. Thanks. -JayTehSpongetta (talk)~"No, I don't have a third arm...silly fans!"-Joe~"Why do my nostrils whisper to me?"-Candace 23:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC) : Also What Do It Do?. SunBeater3K =talk= 18:13, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :: And That's Wings, You Turkey. That makes 4. (Another possibility would be Improbably Knot, which certainly sounds like an '80s number; however, it is never explicitly stated as such.) SunBeater3K =talk= 12:52, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :::: Is Jammie Lad count? Eulgy (talk) 02:19, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Used for April 2014 voting Spelling Favorite song with a word or words spelled out? *''Busted'' *''E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S.'' *''A-G-L-E-T'' *''You're Going Down'' *''Candace Party'' *''Weaponry'' And there may be others (I don't know if "S.I.M.P" counts, as that is an acronym) that I'm missing. SunBeater3K (talk) 16:51, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :I knew I was forgetting one! Weaponry! SunBeater3K =talk= 02:50, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :(Adding it to the list for clarification) - SunBeater3K =talk= 23:27, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :How 'bout O.W.C.A.? BY Fae the biggest fan123 ::Maybe. Technically, that's already an acronym, so I'm not sure. But good suggestion; let's see what others say. SunBeater3K =talk= 10:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Used for May 2014 voting Ferb redux The very first poll was "favorite song Ferb sings in." We could do that again, but maybe only songs with Ferb as a main singer: *''Backyard Beach'' *''Spa Day'' *''Wedding Adventure'' *''Big Ginormous Airplane'' And possibly "My Ride from Outer Space" (sung from his perspective). And the one I inevitably missed. Plus there are a bunch of songs where Ferb only has a couple lines ("Gitchee Gitchee Goo," "Summer Belongs to You," "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)," "Kick it Up a Notch," etc), but is not a main singer, and a lot of these songs would eat up the votes. Used for June 2014 voting "Dude..." We could also do favorite song from "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!" (We did "favorite Love Händel song" once; "Robot Riot," not from that episode, won.) *''History of Rock'' *''Fabulous'' *''Ain't Got Rhythm'' *''You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart'' *''Music Makes Us Better'' 'Used for July 2014 voting'' Good People * Good People a.k.a. Little Hero * To War * The Beak * Perry the Platypus * Perry the Teenage Girl * The Flying Fishmonger * Carl, the Intern * Carl, Incognito * Robot Riot That's all. :: Major Monogram Theme Song would also work. SunBeater3K =talk= 11:28, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Montage redux If we do do the Montage poll again (being done this month - Jan '13), we can add... let's see: * Happy Evil Love Song * Hole in My Heart * Not So Bad A Dad And I'm sure a lot more. SunBeater3K (talk) 02:04, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ducky Momo is My Friend as well. SunBeater3K (talk) 02:15, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :Also My Nemesis, When We Didn't Get Along, and Be a Squirrel. There are a lot of these. SunBeater3K (talk) 16:49, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::And All Terrain Vehicle and Keep On Building... phew. SunBeater3K (talk) 16:53, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::And Run, Candace, Run... SunBeater3K =talk= 22:51, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::And Livin' With Monkeys and Dancing in the Sunshine and Give Up and Funhouse and Lady Song and Were-cow and Vampire Song and Breakin' Out and The Way of the Platypus and Perrytronic and... Wow! So many! Eulgy (talk) 00:27, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Season 3 Big Ideas How about best song about a Season 3 big idea? Although there are a lot of songs, so it might need splitting. *''Moon Farm'' *''Buildin' a Supercomputer'' *''Funhouse'' *''Aerial Area Rug'' *''Little Bit of Home on the Road'' *''Tour de Ferb'' *''Football X-7'' *''Breakin' Out'' *''Ferb Latin'' *''The Way of the Platypus'' *''Don't Look Down'' *''Deep Into Your Mind'' *''Ants'' *''Cheesetopia'' *''Perrytronic'' *''S'Fall'' *''Subterranean Crocodile Apprehension Expedition'' *''Jetpack Volleyball'' *''Highly Unconventional Vehicle'' *''Be a Squirrel'' *''What Is This Thing?'' :I think 3 groups will work for this. So many edits, so little time. 04:15, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Robbie Wyckoff Favorite song performed by Robbie Wyckoff? *''He's a Bully'' *''My Chariot'' *''Pin-bowlin''' *''F-Games'' *''S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)'' *''Bust Your Brothers'' *''Everything's Better with Perry'' *''Brand New Reality'' *''Gotta Get Gone'' *''Football X-7'' *''Epic Monster Battle'' *''Perry's Hat'' *''Runnin' from Love (In a Bear Suit)'' *''A Platypus Fight'' *''Hockey Z-9'' *''Y.M.C.A. (Phineas and Ferb Remix)'' *''Shake Your Body'' *''Rock Climbing Wall'' *''Feeling Froggy'' *''Pyramid Sports'' SunBeater3K =talk= 04:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :Added one more. SunBeater3K =talk= 02:54, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Mario 4812 Top 40 Maybe we can look for songlist created by http://www.youtube.com/user/Mario4812 like Weaponry Way of the Platypus Evil for Extra Credit Summer (Where Do We Begin?) Blueprints Carpe Diem Summer Belongs To You What Do It Do? All Terrain Vehicle :That would be a bit fanon like, so nah. Yay! I think we've found our loophole. Literally! Wop! Wop! 01:31, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :You know, he's make a great list you know ::It is a good list, but it is fanon, so I'm not sure it would work for this, as IaLL said. SunBeater3K =talk= 11:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Favourite evil jingle There's many good jingle like after hours condo or aluminium Fae the biggest fan My Suggested Songs Here's my favorite and nominated songs, If you don't like it, Don't Judge..... #Gitchi Gitchi Goo #Busted #Not So Bad A Dad #I Love You Mom #Carpe Diem #Summer Belongs To You #Queen Of Mars #Summer (Where Do We Begin) #EVIL Boys #S.I.M.P (Squirrels In My Pants) #City of Love #Everything Is Better With Perry #I'm Me #Ain't Got Rhythm #Happy Evil Love Song #Little Brothers #Wedding Adventure #Candace Party #Come Home, Perry #Backyard Beach I hope you like it..... =) :I don't know if you can nominate "personal favorites". There's always been a theme to the nominations. SunBeater3K =talk= 02:14, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Dan Povenmire/Doofenshmirtz song There is Much like Impress My Professor E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. Carpe Diem Chains On Me With A Dart Lies Brand New Best Friend We Wish You A Merry Christmas 12 Days of Christmas Fae the biggest fan123 :I think we've done Doof songs before - let me check. But "Dan Povenmire songs" might be good. Also, there's some in that list that don't work (Carpe Diem). SunBeater3K =talk= 02:15, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Here's the list of Dan Povenmire songs: *''Leave the Busting to Us!'' *''Chains on Me'' *''X-Ray Eyes'' *''Moon Farm'' *''Takin' Care of Things'' *''Were-Cow'' *''Zubada'' *''Deep Into Your Mind'' *''Big Brain'' *''Subterranean Crocodile Apprehension Expedition'' *''My Streets'' *''Troy Song'' *''No Momo'' SunBeater3K =talk= 10:41, June 29, 2013 (UTC) double countdown Why about making the match of 2 - or 3 in South America - countdown? :Um, what do you mean? I can't understand what you're trying to suggest. SunBeater3K =talk= 23:13, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :It's mean first countdown vs third countdown or maybe vs second countdown in Latin America. ::I'm not sure how you'd pick a single song out of that. We already did "favorite song from Cliptastic 1" and "favorite song nominated for Cliptastic 1 that didn't make the cut". But I might still be misunderstanding this. SunBeater3K =talk= 02:43, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::first countdown vs second countdown :::Well, a "countdown" is not a "song". Those could be nominated for featured articles though. (You also want to nominate more than, say, 4 songs each month. Gives a wider voting option.) SunBeater3K =talk= 12:56, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I meant songs from first countdown vs songs from second countdown. Get it? Eulgy (talk) 11:24, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::OK, that makes more sense. Interesting idea, but that'd put 20 songs up for a vote, which is pretty high for a single month. I'll check the archives to see what the most in a month has been. SunBeater3K =talk= 13:57, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::The most we've done in a month is 17, then 16. Both only once. Usually it's a bit lower. SunBeater3K =talk= 14:10, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Best Sad Song in Season 1? #'''When We Didn't Get Along #'Fish Out of Water' #'Little Brothers' #'Chain on Me' Xuanquang1999 (talk) 14:21, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Parody song How about the best parody song? *''In the Mall'' (On the Trail) *''Perry the Teenage Girl (''Perry the Platypus) *''Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart (''You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart) *''Go Candace (''Go, Go, Phineas) *''Winter Vacation ('Today is Gonna Be a Great Day) *''Carl, Incognito '''(Carl, the Intern) *Rusted (''Busted) *''Zubada (''Gitchee Gitchee Goo) *''Winter Theme 2 (Today is Gonna Be a Great Day)'' *''Hockey Z-9 (''Football X-7) *''Buford is in Trouble (''Improbably Knot) *''The Doof Raps On Rap (''Spa Day) Eulgy (talk) 10:28, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Updated the list and linked everything. I like it. SunBeater3K =talk= 20:48, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I link the song in the brackets. Eulgy (talk) 03:47, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Rockin' and Rollin' I think we must do like this. 2 part, I think *Platypus Walk *Real Boy *Football X7 *Big Honkin' Hole In My Heart *Let's Spend Half A Day *The Way of the Platypus *Isabella's Birthday Song *We Are the Moms *What is this Thing? *Druselstein Driving Test Waltz *Ferb Latin *Evil for Extra Credit *Extraordinary *Fun House *I'm Me *I'm Handsome *Livin' With Monkeys *Just the Two of Us *Runnin' from Love (In A Bear Suit) *Waggle Dance *Dance, Baby! *Feelin' Super *My Evil Buddies and Me *Izzy's Got the Frizzies *Quirky Worky Song Eulgy (talk) 05:10, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation songs We did a poll for Christmas Vacation at the beginning of 2010 which only included three songs from the special, so I think it should be done again come November with all the songs from Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation. Here are the songs: *''Winter Vacation'' *''What Does He Want?'' *''I Really Don't Hate Christmas'' *''That Christmas Feeling'' *''We Wish You A Merry Christmas'' *''Where Did We Go Wrong?'' *''Danville for Niceness'' *''Christmas is Starting Now'' *''Thank You Santa'' P&F fan92 (talk) 21:04, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Favorite song from Phineas and Ferb Save Summer I think we should do a poll for favorite song from Phineas and Ferb Save Summer. There are only three songs in that special episode but that is enough for a poll. The songs are: Summer All Over the World O.W.C.A.'s Goin' Down Irving's Camp Song P&F fan92 (talk) 13:53, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :I vote for Summer All Over the World! I never thought it was possible for a song to rival "Summer Belongs to You" and "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" as the unofficial anthem of summer until now! - Jasonbres (talk) 14:20, June 4, 2014 (UTC)